


Stay in the Dark

by Pidonyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tracer's mentioned, and yet it literally took me all week to get it finished I was so busy, im so tired, it was just a little writing piece to get myself back into writing a little more, its really short, lets just get started shall we, mentions of a pilot doing things not recommended by airplane safety cards, or really anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: Small moments make it worth it.





	Stay in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This took me days to finish because I'd work on it a couple minutes a day with how busy I've been, despite the fact that I intended this to be a teeny tiny little thing to keep my writing skills from dipping too far below standards...
> 
> This one is unbeta'd. As always, comment if you have questions, concerns, need me to tag something, or have an edit! I always appreciate it.
> 
> Title is from "Stay in the Dark" by The Band Perry

Angela slid shut the door of her rooms and slumped briefly against it. She gave herself a moment to breathe before pushing off the door and moving across the space to where Fareeha leant against the wall opposite. Relaxing into her, Angela wound her arms loosely around Fareeha's waist, feeling Fareeha's hand brush through her hair and settle on her hip. "Hey."

"Hey." There was a warm smile in Fareeha's voice, and Angela couldn't resist looking up to smile back. Fareeha's grin was brighter than the sun and almost as blinding. "Rough day?"

Angela huffed, blowing a stray fringe of hair out of her eyes. "Yes. And you should know. It was at least one-sixth your fault."

Fareeha's grin widened. "It's not my fault I was on a mission, habibti. Also not my fault Lena decided she wanted to, ah, show off her skills as a pilot. Before anyone was buckled in."

Angela did her best to keep the disapproving frown on her face, but a laugh bubbled out anyways. "You were in charge! You could have told her not to!"

"Yes, but then I might not have gotten to come see you," Fareeha answered breezily, beaming as Angela sputtered. 

"You didn't need to hurt yourself to come see me," Angela said, tone still playful as she grasped the front of Fareeha's shirt, pulling her slowly down. "Everyone knows you spend time in there with me anyways."

"I know. Honestly, I can't believe no one's found us out yet from that fact alone," Fareeha muttered back, before leaning the rest of the way down and pressing her lips to Angela's. 

Angela's eyes crinkled in mirth as they pulled away. "I can. And you should too, you've seen what everyone here is like."

Fareeha hummed, pressing her forehead against Angela's. "I have. For what it's worth, I think we have a fairly good chance of keeping this up, but..."

Angela laughed softly. "If worse comes to worse, I would be alright with everyone knowing. It just felt better to keep it private, at least when we were figuring things out."

Fareeha snorted, crossing her arms, mouth twitching into a half-smile. "I agree, though I thought half the reason was because we're essentially blowing fraternization regulations to pieces."

Angela's shoulders shook with laughter as she buried her head in Fareeha's shoulder. "That too."

For a couple minutes they just stood still, enjoying the freedom of a closed door and each other's company. Then Angela stirred, moving to a music player on the nightstand. 

When the first notes of a waltz were filtering softly through the room, she turned back to Fareeha, holding out her arms in invitation. "Come on, schatzlï. I've been sitting down all day. Dance with me."

Fareeha laughed, warm and rich, stepping forward to cup Angela's hip in one hand and gently taking her hand in the other. Unhurriedly, they swung in graceful circles around the enclosed space. 

Leaning up, Angela pressed a soft kiss to Fareeha's cheek, smiling to herself when Fareeha tugged her closer to rest her hands on the small of her back. 

As much as their lives were full of instability and danger, she was so terribly glad that there was still the possibility of quiet moments like this. 

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."


End file.
